Rosetta and the Griffiths: Remastered edition
by ElectricPixie410
Summary: After Rosetta is turned into a human by a strange looking flower on the mainland, she is taken in by the Griffiths family and somehow bonds with them, but will her newly found bond jeopardize her friendships and even her well being as a fairy?
1. Guy troubles

**Hello everyone, it's been a long time since I've been on . This is basically a story that I wrote several years ago. I downloaded the whole the story and basically decided to remove typos, change a few things around as well as taking some things out, and I even decided to change the ending of the story. The reason why I'm posting it as a new story is because I want a new audience for it. So happy reading.**

Chapter 1: Guy troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney fairies. But I do own two of the movies.

It was that time of year again. The fairies go yearly to bring the wonderful warm season we all know as summer to the mainland, and basically just to look after nature there as well. But this trip was going to be a bit different from regular trips, because love and romance was practically in the air for many fairies. This past valentines day was the biggest, and most wonderful on record. Many fairies had "found" each other and almost every dove had a couple on them. All except for Rosetta...

"Oh come on already!"

...who was the only one without a boyfriend. This past February had really embittered her a bit. She had been really hoping to find a good guy lately. All of her friends, even Fawn who was the most tomboyish and rowdy of the group, had found someone to get with, who in fact was Bobble, perhaps the nerdiest guy in Pixie Hollow. And being the most girly-girl of the group, only added more frustration as she tried harder and harder everyday to get a guy to notice her.

"Will you just stay on!"

And things with packing her dove wasn't going so hot either.

She was busy trying to load her last bag on her dove before it was time to take off, but it kept falling off and she was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. Finally it seemed like she at last, succeeded.

"There you go." she said out of relief.

"THUNK!" went the bag as it fell to the ground. Again.

Rosetta felt like she was practically about to tear her hair out.

"OH FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD!" she yelled as she kicked the bag.

Nearby, Fawn and Bobble were packing their dove and were almost finished.

"There. Now we just need to pack these few bags and were good to go." said Bobble as he finished loading a heavy bag.

"Good. It should be a smooth trip." said Fawn placed down a couple of smaller bags on top.

"It's a good thing were married. I just love spending our anniversaries near the water lilies."

"Weeellll, I hear that there's going to be fireflies there tonight." said Fawn lovingly as she flew down to Bobble and tapped his nose a bit with her finger."

"Hmmmm." said Bobble excitedly and rubbed noses with his wife. It followed with a nice gentle kiss, which was soon interrupted.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Rosetta she practically tried stuffing the bag on top of her dove.

All of Rosetta's yelling caught Fawn and Bobble's ears.

"What's with her?" asked Bobble.

"I...don't know. She's really been hotheaded lately."

"WHY...WON'T...YOU...STAY...ON!" Rosetta continued to yell. Other fairies were beginning to notice her.

"Maybe you should go talk to her." Bobble whispered.

"I guess. I don't want to disturb her."

"Right now I think the only thing disturbing her is that bag she keeps trying to load."

"Yeah. All right, I'll go."

Fawn quietly flew over across to Rosetta, who was becoming quite worn out from all of the struggling.

"UH! I give up." She sunk to the ground exhausted. She began putting her head down. She started thinking deeply, but of course, it wasn't about the bag.

She was in such deep thought, that she hadn't noticed Fawn land next to her.

"Everything okay Ro?" asked Fawn as she looked down at her friend.

Rosetta was startled a bit.

"Oh, everything's fine sugarcane I'm just...having some trouble with this one bag." said Rosetta as she looked up at her.

"Oh, well why didn't you just ask for help?" Fawn picked up the bag and sat it in a good fitting spot.

"Why didn't I think of that?" mumbled Rosetta to herself.

"There, nice and snug. You should be all set."

"Thanks sug." Rosetta sighed.

Fawn smiled as she noticed the tone of sadness in Rosetta's voice.

"Okay, what's really the matter?" She asked as she realized that the bag was merely the least of Ro's problems.

"Huh? Oh it's-it's nothing really sugar. Uh, you can go back to Bobble now, we should be really to go soo-"

"Come on Ro you can tell me. Is it some-thing, or some-one?"

This followed with a second sigh from Rosetta, who was nearly reluctant to tell Fawn her real problem.

"Well, you might say its both."

Fawn seemed a bit shocked at this.

"Really? How?"

"Well, you remember this past Valentines Day?"

"How can I forget? It was the most wonderful on record."

"Don't remind me." said Rosetta under her breath as she rolled her eyes. "Well it's just that, why do women have to work so hard to get guys to notice them-"

"OHHH! Guy troubles huh?"

"Yes. I feel like I've been with a man all my life. I've been looking around, I've dated all kinds of guys, I mean what is it, am I too much? Too, lady like?...Too old?"

"I definitely don't think you're to old. Look, sometimes you can't always look for someone, but you have to wait."

"Wait? I don't know sugar."

"Don't worry. He may not come right away, but always know that he's coming. You know what they say, good things come to those who wait. And who knows, you may find more than you were asking for. Just relax, and please try not to worry about it so much okay?"

"I'll try. But really all I want is a good man, nothing more."

"Okay."

"Fawn honey! Were about to take off!" yelled Bobble from across the way on the other side.

"Coming sweetie! I'll see you there okay?"

"Sure thing sug. Thanks for the pep talk."

"No problem."

The both of them hugged, and Fawn flew back across and hopped up behind Bobble on their dove.

"Looks like I'm once again flyin solo." Rosetta sighed as she boarded her dove.

The dove cooed a bit annoyingly.

"Okay, well maybe not entirely." she petted the dove on it's head and giggled. It nuzzled her and cooed happily.

"TO THE AIR FAIRIES, TO THE AIR, THE MAINLAND AWAITS!" yelled the Minister of Summer.

The doves flapped their wings and unison, and each of them took off together from the square. Rosetta watched as Pixie Hollow practically seemed to loom smaller and smaller with each flap of the dove's wings.

The beautiful fleet of doves soared high into the air towards the sunrise. Rosetta's hair began to float in the air as her dove caught an updraft of cool, sweet smelling morning air and through the second star to the right.

From the British countryside, you could even see the star in clear daylight and you may even see a small glimpse of the doves flying from it. Rosetta took in a deep breath as the sweet British air filled her lungs.

"Maybe it won't be so bad after all." she suggested to herself as the fleet approached the fairy camp.


	2. I'm a human!

Chapter 2: I'm a human!

Rosetta just stared up at the weird, blue, purple colored flower. It was the most strange flower she had ever seen. There certainly wasn't such a flower back in Pixie Hollow or even Neverland.

"What are you anyway?" she said to herself as she flew up to meet the closed bud of the flower.

She began poking it. It didn't seem to react at all. Then she moved down and began tugging at it's stem. Nothing.

"Well, most flowers are open this time of year. Why are you still closed?"

The flower then began shaking as Rosetta stroked it's stem.

"Oh! You must be ticklish." she exclaimed as she stopped.

She began feeling other spots of the flower to see if it would react, it's bud, it's leaves, and even it's roots, but it only seemed to respond to the slightest touch of it's lower stem.

Rosetta was the best at her talent as a Garden fairy, and never before could she have such a hard time examining a flower. She tickled the flower again and it responded vigorously. When she did it again, it practically seemed to vibrate out of sensitivity.

"He he, what's the matter big fella, too sensitive to open?" Rosetta giggled playfully trying to get the flower to open.

"Come on, you can do it, just open your big ol bud out to the sun, come on!" she tickled it even more.

With each touch of the fingers, the flower seemed to vibrate harder and harder.

"That's it sugar! That's it! Come on, open up!"

The flower was about to "open up" all right.

It began pointing the tip of it's bud down at Rosetta, who was still playfully tickling it to get it to open.

"Okay sug, seriously...open up already." Rosetta said as she looked up at it. Only to soon find herself with a face full of purple gas from the flower.

"EWW! What was that for! she yelled as she disgustedly waved the stuff away from her face. It apparently didn't smell very good as she began to cough and gag. She looked back at the flower, but to her utter surprise, her vision began to blur. She squinted her eyes to see better, but to no avail, then she started feeling a bit woozy.

"What the," she said as she woozily started stumbling around.

"Wh-what's...happening?" She stumbled to her knees. She almost felt sick, like she was about to throw up. Her stomach started hurting.

"Ow." she grunted.

Then she completely blacked out. Her vision blurrier. She could only get one more glimpse of the ground before shutting her eyes. No sooner had it started raining, and Rosetta was just laying there on the muddy ground. But then, her entire body started glowing in a bright purple light.

Meanwhile, a local scientist by the name of Dr. Martin Griffiths was approaching his and his daughter Lizzie Griffiths summer cottage in his car (Or as Tink call ed it, a horseless carriage.) Because it was raining so hard, he had the roof of the car up to keep himself dry. He was just whistling to himself. He was so busy looking forward, he almost didn't notice a body in the grass.

"WHOA!" he hit the brakes. The car stopped just mere inches from the body.

"My word!" he breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

He glanced over his windshield, and couldn't make out who it was. He slowly emerged from the car and walked in front to view the body he almost ran over. As he approached and got a closer look, he immediately understood the gender of this body.

"It- its a woman." he quietly said to himself.

This "woman" appeared to have red hair, fair skin, and somehow a dress made of roses. She was a bit dirty and muddy. He crouched down and turned her on her back to reveal her face.

"Oh dear. I better get her inside." said the Doc as she proceeded to pick her up in his arms. He carried her over to the car.

Rosetta was still unconscious, but still breathing. The only thing she remembered so far was being squirted in the face with purple gas by a strange flower, nothing much else except slowly blacking out. Soon the rest of her body was coming to. She could instantly feel warmness, like there was something covering her, and she could also feel an intense heat hitting her on her left side. But the most comfortable feeling was laying on top of something soft and plushy. Finally her eyes opened a bit. Her vision was still blurry. As her head was clearing, she slowly rose her arm and began rubbing her head like she had been fatally bashed on it, which that was what it almost felt like because her head was pounding.

"Ow." she grunted quietly as she rose her head a little. As she did, her vision cleared and it followed by her sitting up completely. The first thing she saw, was a bowl of steaming hot water with a washcloth sitting inside it. Then she looked ahead to see a blaze roaring inside a fireplace. She seemed almost startled by the flare. She started looking around, scanning her strange environment. The next thing she saw as a window leading out to the raging storm. She could see nothing but wood and rough wall. Across the room was a cat sleeping on the carpet. As she looked down at herself, she was stretched out across a long, plushy couch with a soft warm blanket draped over her.

Somehow she felt, heavier, as if she had suddenly gained a lot of weight. She still had on her dress made of roses, only it was horribly ripped and torn. Something else felt strange on her too. She felt behind her back and to her complete horror, her wings were gone, she felt her ears, they weren't pointy anymore, they more so felt, round.

"Oh, you're awake." said a voice nearby.

She quickly turned to see Dr Griffiths enter the room. He was holding a platter of tea in his hands. Her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't face to face with another fairy, but a human. Her heart almost stopped, it all made sense now, wingless, ears not pointy anymore, Rosetta was a human! A full grown, life sized human!

She tried to scream out of pure shock, but found that she couldn't. Was her voice gone?

"Don't worry, don't worry, you're safe now." the doc tried to calm her.

"Wh-wh-where am I?" thought a freaked out Rosetta, her head and eyes vigorously scanning the house. Too bad she lost her voice.

"Don't worry, you're in our cottage. I rescued you from the field." said the Doc noticing.

Rosetta was breathing heavily as she realized that she had grown to human size while she was unconscious.

"I gotta get out of here." she thought to herself as she tried to get up, but was stopped by the doc.

"No, no you mustn't, it's pouring out there, not while you're not feeling well."

Now that he mentioned it, Rosetta didn't quite feel very well. Her head was still pounding, her nose was conjested, and her throat felt really sore. She sank back down into the couch and tried to calm down as much as she could. Her friends were probably worried sick about her though.

"Oh uh, here, would like some hot tea? It's very good for your throat." he said as he sat a cup of tea in front of her on the coffee table and slowly sat down in his comfort chair.

She responded by picking it up and taking a sip.

"Are you alright? I just found you lying in the field."

Honestly, Rosetta was very clever, but even she didn't quite know how to explain to the Dr. what had happened to her, especially since her voice was gone, but she decided to at least try. She bobbed her head forward and looked ahead, signaling to the doc that she was pointing outside.

Dr Griffiths himself was also very clever and instantly knew what she was talking about.

"Outside?" he asked.

Rosetta nodded yes.

Then she jerked her head forward.

"The woods?"

She nodded again.

"You...were lost in the woods,"

She smiled a bit and nodded again.

", and you were trying to find your way out?"

Rosetta nodded.

"Do you have a home?"

She shook her head no.

"You're homeless?"

She nodded yes.

"Oh dear. Well-well you can stay with us until you're back on your feet."

Rosetta started looking around for more humans.

"Oh, uh, my daughter is asleep upstairs."

Rosetta looked up at the ceiling, and then back down to Dr Griffiths.

"Yes, she is still...asleep." he said with a tiny chuckle. Rosetta herself even smiled a little.

"Anyway, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Martin Griffiths, but you can just call me Martin, nice to meet you, and you are?"

Rosetta looked around. Finally she saw a vase with roses in them. She pointed to them.

"Rose? Your name is Rose?"

"Something like that, just longer." Rosetta signaled.

"Ros-y?" asked the doc.

She nodded no.

"Ros-ette?" he asked.

Rosetta smiled and nodded her head, indicating that Martin was super close.

"Ros-etta?" he asked hopefully.

Rosetta nodded her head yes and smiled gleefully.

"Oh, your name is Rosetta. Well it's a pleasure to meet you Rosetta." he said extending his hand out.

She took it and they shook hands very gently. As they did, they both smiled at each other.

"I must say you are quite a beautiful looking woman to be homeless."

She blushed a little at this statement. She really had never been called beautiful before, especially not from such a nice gentleman. It was kind of a first.

"Do you have a family?" Martin asked quite curious.

Rosetta shifted her eyes in deep thought. To be honest, no, she didn't have a family. Her friends were pretty much the only family she'd ever had, almost like little sisters to her. But Martin probably meant a real family before all else.

She just shook her head no sadly.

"Oh come now, everyone has a family. You must have been abandoned as a child." he exclaimed.

She nodded.

"Oh my word. How dreadful. You poor thing, you must have been petrified. Growing up all you're life without a family."

She responded by hanging her head.

"The most precious thing in the world. And you don't have it."

He got up, went over to her, bend down on one knee, took her by the hand and met her face to face.

"Well not to worry anymore, you're safe with us."

As she looked down into his eyes she couldn't help but get a strange feeling. She just smiled. A single tear ran down her face.

"Oh, oh, come now don't cry." he said wiping her tear away with his thumbs. "It'll be okay."

He suddenly gave her a nice, warm felt hug. A feeling Rosetta has never had before in her life, a nice, strong hug from a kindly, and rather handsome gentleman.

They stopped and stared at each other one last time before Martin broke the silence again.

"Ahem! Well I best be off to bed myself." he said as he stopped shaking and stroked her hand. "Um...goodnight." he waved to her as he exited the living room. She waved back.

"I'll see you in the morning." he said as he started upstairs.

Rosetta laid back down, pulled the blanket up and went back to sleep.

The sun rose to greet the day. The air was cool and fresh from the storm last night. A breeze from the fast flying talents swooshed across the fields. The sunbeams from the window beamed on Rosetta's face. She smiled beautifully as the light hit her in a good spot. Just like a plant growing from the soil, Rosetta yawned as she awoke and sat up. She was feeling better, but was still very aware of her new transformation and had to find a way to switch back soon, but for now, she was just going to blend in with the humans. Her hair was let down more a bit.

Then, out of nowhere, a delicious aroma seemed to seep into the living room. She started smelling the air. It smelled so wonderful that she instantly got up and started walking, only to find her self stumbling around due to her increased weight, which she still had to get used to.

She stumbled about, holding on to objects to balance herself. She walked over to the doorway and nearly fell over. Next came the literal, hitting the stair railing. Across the foyer, she could see the kitchen, where the wonderful food smell was coming from

Martin was cooking breakfast on the stove, happily flipping pancakes. Suddenly he heard a thumping sound. He turned to see Rosetta just barely making it to the kitchen doorway.

"Oh, good morning, uh, Miss Rosetta, I...didn't know you were up."

Rosetta turned to the food he was cooking.

"Oh yes, I'm uh co-cooking some breakfast would you like some? Oh what am I saying, of course you would." he said smacking himself on the head. "Here, can I offer you a seat?"

Rosetta tried to speak, but found that her throat was still sore.

"Oh, throat still bothering you eh? Well it's okay, I'll make you some tea. Just please have a seat."

Rosetta gently began walking towards a chair in front of the counter but quickly began stumbling. Martin caught her just in time, before she could fall over.

"Oh my! You really are weak! You definitely need..."

Suddenly the two of them realized that they were holding each other in some sort of romantic embrace.

"...food." he blushed.

They were so busy in their frozen state that they hadn't noticed Lizzie in the doorway.

"Uh, father?"

"OH UH, Lizzy dear, how are you?" Martin quickly let go of Rosetta nervously, who suddenly lost her balance. But he straightened her back up.

"I'm fine...who is this?"

"Oh uh, this is Miss Rosetta. I sort of uh...found her last night."

"You were on a date last night?" asked Lizzie.

"NO NO! Not a date darling, I found her injured in the fields. She's homeless, so she'll be staying with us. For awhile."

"Can she talk?"

"Well no, her throat is very sore."

Lizzie started smelling the air.

"Is...something burning?"

"OH DEAR I FORGOT!"

He rushed over to the last pancake which nearly burned.

"Here, I'll help you to you're chair." said Lizzie taking Rosetta's hand and guiding her to the counter. Rosetta suddenly got a little used to her new weight.

Lizzie guided her to the chair and sat her down.

"Here we are, pancakes ladies?" asked a chuckling Martin as he sat plates in front of the girls.

"Oh yummy father, they look really delicious." Lizzie instantly started snacking down.

Martin sat down with them at the table and began as well.

Rosetta looked down at her plate. No doubt these did look very different from the acorn pancakes she enjoyed back in Pixie Hollow. To Rosetta, these human pancakes didn't look all that appealing. Martin noticed the almost disgusted expression on her face as she looked down at them.

"Uh aren't you going to eat?" he asked a bit worried.

His words snapped Rosetta out of her trance.

"Maybe she doesn't like pancakes said Lizzie with a mouth full.

"Now darling, never speak with your mouth full." He looked at the cakes and noticed that they were missing something.

"Oh syrup." he realized. "How silly of me."

He got up and grabbed a glass bottle of the stuff from the counter and sat it in front of Rosetta who looked even more disgusted at the big bottle of goop staring her in the face. Back in Pixie Hollow, they used honey.

"Please, please Miss Rosetta, have some, their delicious."

He smeared some syrup right on top of them.

Rosy smelled them and realized that they did smell pretty good. Even though they were different.

"If I can try out being a human, I can try these pancakes." she thought as she picked up her fork and sliced a piece off.

She stared at the triangle shaped piece smothered in maple syrup. She slowly brought it to her mouth and shoved it in. She expected the worst, but to her surprise, the pancakes were...a sensation, like she had never tasted before.

She instantly dug back in for more and more, eating each bite very quickly.

Martin and Lizzie watched and stared as Rosetta practically gobbled down the cakes like it was no problem. By this time, the plate was completely clean.

"Or maybe she does." said Lizzie correcting herself.

Rosetta belched a bit but covered her mouth.

"Well then, I best be getting to work." said Martin getting up with his plate. "Elizabeth, Mrs. Perkins will be over in a few minutes to look after you."

"What about Miss Rosetta? She's an adult."

"Well yes, but she's..."

"...she just needs some time to rest and replenish herself dear." he said finishing his sentence and turning back to the dishes.

Soon he had straightened his necktie and was just heading out the door.

"Okay now sweetheart, you mind Mrs Perkins and help keep an eye on Miss Rosetta okay?"

"Okay?" said Lizzie giving him a hug.

Rosetta smiled down on them in deep thought.

"Just make yourself at home Miss Rosetta." he said before walking outside, only to be faced with Mrs Perkins who was just about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Mrs Perkins."

"Martin. Nice to see you. Were you just heading out?"

"Oh yes, um...please come in."

He directed her inside and the first one she saw was Rosetta.

"Oh, who is this?" she asked.

"This is Rosetta. Rosetta, this is Mrs Perkins. "

Rosetta did a simple friendly wave and smiled.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you dear."

Never before has Rosetta been in a world were everyone was neat and polite and mannered.

"Oh, Mrs P can I see you outside for a moment?"

"Well sure."

Martin escorted her outside for a minute and closed the door.

"I'll be in my room." said Lizzie starting upstairs.

Rosetta watched her as she went up. She could suddenly hear Martin and Mrs Perkins as they were talking outside.

"Now listen. I found her outside, unconscious. I don't know exactly were she came from, but she's homeless, she needs my help."

"Not to worry dear, I'll keep a sharp eye on her."

"Thank you. I best be off."

"Bye. I'll see you when you get back."

When Mrs P went back in, Rosetta was just standing there.

"Oh hello dear. Are you okay?" she asked.

Rosetta nodded her head and smiled.

Mrs P looked down and noticed Rosetta's dress, which was still badly ripped.

"Oh good heavens. What happened? Were you attacked or something?"

Rosetta shook her head.

"Well you certainly can't be comfortable in that now can you?"

Rosetta looked down at herself and frowned.

"Come now, let's get you into something more comfortable." She took Ro's hand and led her upstairs.  



	3. A new perspective

Chapter 3: A new perspective

Mrs Perkins had Rosetta tried on all kinds of different clothing, but everything seemed either too tight, loose or uncomfortable. After awhile, she finally found just the thing.

"Oh goodness. Its beautiful."

Rosetta had on a new Red and white summer dress that fit perfectly. Her hair was longer and more beautiful and she had a single rose flower in it. She looked very lovely.

"Mrs Perkins do you have a-" said Lizzie as she walked in. She noticed Rosetta.

"Wow. You look so wonderful Miss Rosetta."

Rosetta smiled and did a little curtsy.

"She does doesn't she?" said Mrs P admiring her fashion handiwork.

"Well um. I just came to see if you could help me with my doll. I can't get the diaper to stay on."

"Oh not to worry, I'll help you-"

Rosetta ceased her. She took the doll from Lizzie and sat it on the bed. Then in no time she was able to seal the diaper closed.

"Wow thanks!" said Lizzie as Rosetta handed the doll back.

Lizzie suddenly gave her a hug. Rosetta's heart soared as she wasn't expecting it. Something was starting to happen. Then Lizzie ran back into her room and shut the door.

"You're quite smart for a homeless girl too." said Mrs. Perkins rather surprised.

Rosetta turned to her and smiled.

"Well I'm going to get the chores started now. I'll see you around Rosetta dear." she said as she walked out of the room.

Rosetta walked through the halls of the house, trying to get used to her new surroundings. It was a little tough for her though, because of the fact that she was so used to being around plants and nature all the time. With each step on the floor, there was nothing but hard wood. Suddenly she could hear Lizzie playing in her room. She peeked inside and saw her.

"There you go Candy. Some nice num num for you." Lizzie said as she fed her doll with a fake bottle.

Ro just smiled and moved on. On her left were many pictures and photos of the Griffiths. Being together and having a good time with each other. She was very amazed at the pictures. On her right were many ornaments and objects that Martin had collected over the years. Finally she came to the stairs. They creaked as she came down. When she got to the bottom, she saw Mrs P washing dishes in the kitchen. She looked around some more. She could see the living room where she first woke up, and behind the stairs was the path to Martin's study.

Then lastly, her attention came to the front door leading outside. As she thought about it, it had to have been hours since she's been outside. The last time she was outside was when she was still a fairy. She knew what the outside looked like at a fairies point of view, but now she wondered how a human would see it.

She slowly made her way there. Mrs P was too busy to notice her go by.

She grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door. The gentle summer breeze blew through her beautiful hair as she stepped outside for the first time as a human, she ran out and went into the field, spinning around in amazement of it all. Nearby however, Fawn was out teaching some frogs how to sing.

"Okay fellas now we just need to keep practicing and-"

When suddenly, Rosetta was so busy spinning and prancing around, she didn't see them. They nearly got stepped on.

"WHOA! What the-!" said Fawn she and the frogs darted out of the way.

She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes.

"R-R-R-R-Rosetta?" she asked. Stunned at her best friend's new appearance.

Everything looked different. Smaller. The grass was now just grass instead of a towering jungle. She was now face to face with the trees, and she could finally feel the full sensation of a new perspective. She walked around the house, in the fields, on the dirt road, in the courtyards, and most importantly, the gardens.

She came to a large flower garden in the backyard. Even though they now loomed smaller, they were still very beautiful. It was interesting to see them in a new light and perspective. She touched one of the flowers. It seemed to react to her just as well as when she was a fairy. Even though she wasn't anymore.

She giggled silently. But then, she could feel an unpleasant essence coming from behind her.

She turned around and saw a broken gate leading somewhere. She was a bit frightened by this essence, but it felt like something was in trouble. Like some kind of living thing was dying.

Her heavy concern pressed her on into the unknown area to see what was happening. She carefully opened the broken gate and went inside. What she saw, scared her beyond all she had ever known.

It was a withered flower garden. Many plants were slowly dying. Being a garden fairy, Rosetta couldn't bear to look at them. She got on her knees and grabbed some of the soil. It was bone dry. It quickly floated out of her hand like dust and disappeared into the wind. She watched in almost complete sadness as it did.

"I see you've found our old flower garden." said Lizzie from behind.

Rosetta turned to see her just in front of the broken gate.

"Nothing had been able to grow here in years. Father said that when he was my age, he grew this garden all by himself. And for some reason, he just stopped."

Rosy felt almost angry at hearing this. How could anyone cease to take care of any living thing?

Lizzy joined her on the ground.

"You must really love flowers. I do too." she said noticing the flower in Rosetta's hair.

Rosetta was too busy staring at the garden to hear though.

Lizzie turned back to it herself. As she looked onward with Rosetta. Something suddenly swept over her. It was like she and Rosetta were thinking and feeling alike as they stared at the once beautiful garden.

Rosetta looked angst at the garden. She felt like she could help it somehow. She wasn't a fairy anymore, but she still knew everything there was to know about gardening.

She touched the bare soil with her hands.

The dirt cradled itself between her fingers. She began to close her eyes. The wind blew in her hair. She took a deep breath. Rosetta seemed to be entranced.

"...Are you okay?" asked Lizzie interrupting.

Rosetta suddenly snapped out of it. Getting an idea, she took the rose from her hair and planted it into the soil. Lizzie watched as she did. She sighed and looked back at the garden.

"I guess some things can change for the worst." said Lizzie looking upon the garden along with her.

They both got up from the ground and dusted themselves off. They started outside the garden.

"Hey I have an idea, how about some fresh lemonade?" said Lizzie. "Mrs Perkins makes the best."

Rosetta smiled down at her and held her close.

Meanwhile Fawn was flying as fast as she could to find Rosetta. She flew to the front of the house where she assumed Ro would be. She peered through the window but didn't see anyone inside.

"Ro? Ro where are you?" she asked herself looking around for her friend.

Suddenly, there was a big thump. It sounded like walking. It was getting closer, and closer. Soon it was there and Fawn turned around to see Rosetta and Lizzie happily walking past her and into the house.

"I knew it." Fawn said as she realized that what she saw was real. Rosetta was a human.

"But how?" she asked.

As Rosetta and Lizzie were just about to shut the door behind them, Fawn zipped inside unnoticed. She hid inside a small corner on the wall, and watched as the two clopped upstairs. She zipped up there as they were walking down the hall.

"Ro, what happened to you?" Fawn whispered in disbelief.

Rosetta and Lizzie walked into Lizzie's room.

"Want to see some of my toys?" Lizzie asked.

Rosetta simply nodded.

Fawn landed by the door and looked up at them as they were playing.

"This one is Buttercup, this one's Daisy, and this one is my favorite, Candy." said Lizzie showing doll after doll to Rosetta.

"I gotta go tell the others." said Fawn flying off.


	4. Good Cooking

Chapter 4: Good cookin'

It was 2:00 PM when Martin came strolling in later that day. He had hung up his hat and was whistling a little tune as he shut the door.

"Martin dear, hello. " greeted Mrs P as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Mrs P." said Martin greeting her. "How are the girls?"

"Oh they're just fine. Miss Rosetta is quite the brainiac."

"Excuse me?" he asked a bit confused.

"You know, she's really quite intelligent."

"Indeed." he said walking into the kitchen. "I am very intrigued by her sense of knowledge."

"You don't think maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe she's...not all that she seems."

"Well of course she is. She's a homeless, speechless...woman."

"She may be more than that dear. There's just something about her that I can just feel."

"Well all in all. She's just a person. Nothing more."

The sound of someone coming down the stairs could be heard as Martin finished his sentence. He walked out to see Lizzie and Rosetta coming down.

"Hello father!" said Lizzie gleefully rushing to her dad and giving him a big squeeze.

"Lizzie dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How was your day?"

"It was grand. How about yours?"

"Miss Rosetta taught me how to plant flowers."

"Really?" he asked astonished. He looked up at Rosetta, who smiled.

"Yes. I can show them to you."

"Well sure. Just let me get settled in." they both walked upstairs. Martin looked back at Rosetta and smiled at her as they did. She smiled back, almost lovingly.

"Quite a handsome man isn't he?" asked Mrs P.

Rosetta didn't hear her as she was still staring upstairs as if Martin was still walking up.

"I thought so. Well I best be going. Have a husband you know." she said as she gathered her things and left.

The next day, Martin got up early and got dressed. He was on his way outside to update his field journal for work. As she walked through the halls from his bedroom, he stopped past Lizzie's room to check on her. She was asleep. He smiled and pressed on. When he came to the bottom of the stairs, it was still a bit quiet. He looked to his right. To see if Rosetta was still sleeping. He couldn't see her very well from where he was so he slowly walked over to check on her. Being quiet so that he wouldn't wake her. But to his surprise, she wasn't there.

He started looking around frantically for her.

"Miss Rosetta?" he called in a quiet tone.

"Miss Rosetta? Where are you?"

He started walking about, looking around for the red haired woman.

He checked many rooms, but somehow couldn't find her. He checked the bedrooms, the hallways and even went outside.

"Miss Rosetta?" he began calling a little louder, but not too loud so that he wouldn't wake Lizzie.

"Miss Rosetta where are-"

Suddenly, he smelled something. It smelled like something was burning. As he looked around, smoke began gathering around him.

"Oh dear. SMOKE!"

He began sprinting about. Looking around for Rosetta. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Was the house on fire?

"Miss Rosetta, where are you!" He rammed into the kitchen to find a startled Rosetta, who was cooking, but burning food.

"Miss Rosetta, there you are. Oh thank goodness." he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Wait. OH NO! SMOKE!"

He quickly darted next to Rosetta and turned the stove off just in time.

"Whew. Were you trying to cook?" he asked the frightened woman.

Rosetta was dressed in a normal summer dress, but was also wearing an apron.

She nodded her head to his question.

"What...ever for?" he asked almost out of breath.

Rosetta pointed her head to three plates sitting on the counter. Martin looked at them and understood.

"You were, trying to make us breakfast?" he asked.

Ro nodded again.

"That's...so nice of you." he smiled.

She smiled rather blushingly. He began staring into her eyes, and she responded by doing the same. They did this for a about several seconds before Martin broke them.

"But maybe I can help you." he said.

Rosetta agreed. Although she was very good at cooking back in Pixie Hollow, she didn't really know how to cook on the mainland using human appliances.

"First though, lets clear out all this smoke."

Quite a minute later. He was teaching her how to cook.

She was having some trouble with a pancake.

"Kind of like that. Here let me show you."

He got right behind her and placed his hands on hers to guide her. The two of them blushed as he did this.

"And you just take the spatula. When it's ready to flip."

He couldn't see to the front very well and got his head kind of over Ro's shoulder and there heads were now right next to each other.

The spatula went under the pancake. And together, the two of them flipped it on the other side.

"Excellent Miss Rosetta! That was brilliant!" he praised her for her improvement.

Rosetta smiled. She really appreciated Martin taking the time to help her despite how busy he usually was every morning.

"There now see, I knew you could do it." he said as he smiled back at her. Suddenly, the two of them found that they just couldn't stop looking at each other. They held their gaze for a good minute. A new feeling was coming across Rosetta as she had her eyes gently fixed upon Martin. She felt really safe and loved with him. He returned those feelings by doing the same. They began to slowly get lost in each others eyes.

Lizzie, came downstairs and was dressed. She went into the kitchen and just so happened to see them this time.

"Father? Miss Rosetta?" she said like she had never seen two people stare at each other romantically before.

The two of them pulled away, quite startled.

Martin did a nervous chuckle before greeting Lizzie, again.

"Oh g-good morning darling." he said acting like nothing happened just now. "Some breakfast?"

"Sure." she said curiously making her way to the table.

Meanwhile, Fawn and the others quickly made their way to the living room window.

"Okay guys. This is where I saw her. She and the little girl walked right passed me."

"Okay Fawn , now are you sure you saw Rosetta...as a human." said Tink.

"Absolutely, I'm not making it up. She was huge!"

"Well I don't see her now." said Bobble looking around.

"Yeah, me either." said Iridessa moving a sunbeam out of her way.

"But I'm telling you she's here." Fawn began looking around in the house to find Rosetta, but to no avail.

"Listen Fawn, maybe you were just hallucinating." said Tink.

"Yeah, being out in the sun too long. I should know." said Iridessa.

"Guys come on, I saw her, I'm telling you! I saw her twice! I don't know how she got that way, but I saw her. And we need to find a way to change her back!"

"Relax, she's probably out taking care of some flowers somewhere." said Bobble.

"No she isn't-"

"Fawn. Come on now, I think you need some rest." he said to her.

"No I don't she was here I saw her. She's a human! She's a human! We have to save her and-"

"She's just fine. Now lets go." said Tink.

The other three flew off. Fawn was on her own from here on out. No sooner had she flown away, that Rosetta and Martin were just coming into the living room.

"That was delicious." he said complementing Ro's good cooking.

"Hey listen, me and Lizzie are going out tomorrow afternoon for a picnic. Would you like to come?"

Rosetta nodded gleefully.

Fawn, who was good at hearing, overheard this all the way outside.

"That's my chance." she thought. 


	5. The picnic

Chapter 5: The Picnic

"Are you ready Elizabeth?" called Martin upstairs to Lizzie. She quickly came downstairs.

"Ready father." she said trotting down the steps.

"You look wonderful darling."

"Thank you."

She looked back upstairs.

"Miss Rosetta is coming down too.

"Oh. Wonderful."

Meanwhile, Fawn was at the living room window again. She had a clear view of the foyer, and watched Martin and Lizzie was they awaited Rosetta. And it wasn't long until she came down, just as beautiful as ever.

"Ah Miss Rosetta. Are you ready?" he asked.

Rosetta nodded. The three were out the door in no time.

Rosetta stopped though. She was stunned at the strange looking vehicle.

"Well come on Miss Rosetta." said Martin as he led Ro to the car. She pointed at it.

"Well, yes. It's a car." he said like she had never seen one before.

Lizzie got in first. Martin opened the passenger side and signaled for Rosetta to get in, but she was a bit afraid.

"Poor thing." he said under his breath. "It's alright."

Rosetta slowly walked over to the car. Martin took her hand, and guided her inside. She sat down.

"There you go." he said shutting the door very gently. He got in the driver's side. He started it and the engine practically made Rosetta jump in fear.

"It's okay, Miss Rosetta. It's just the engine starting." said Martin trying to calm her down.

"Are we going to our favorite spot?" asked Lizzie as they were getting ready to depart.

"Actually, I thought it would be nice if we go to another, different kind of spot. "

"Oh, where?"

"It's somewhere my father used to take me when I was your age."

Fawn watched them as they were about to leave. She didn't know where they were going, but she had to get at Rosetta somehow.

"Now's my chance." she said as she flew to the back of the vehicle as it started down the road from the house.

Rosetta was intrigued by the many buttons and switches on the dashboard. She began pushing and clicking them to see what they did.

Martin and Lizzie looked curiously at her.

Fawn was standing carefully on the car's back bumper. It was a very rocky ride. She could have just followed them by flying, but didn't want to waste her pixie dust. She looked down at her feet. Thankfully, it wasn't too slippery.

Ro was amazed at the beautiful British countryside. Wide open meadows, fields of the greenest grass she had ever seen, and waves of marigolds that seemed to form an ocean on land.

After awhile, the car finally came to a stop.

"Well here we are." said Martin.

"Father, its, its, it's so beautiful." said a quite awestruck Lizzie.

"Told you." he said with a slight chuckle."My parents used to take me out here when I was a little boy.

They all got out. It was more beautiful than Lizzie and Rosetta had ever even imagined.

The open meadow was wide, trees at every few inch. There were hills surrounding it, and best of all, a wide open blue sky.

Fawn heard them get out, but didn't expect them to come to the back. As they approached, she looked around to find a possible escape. She quickly darted under the car just as they were arriving.

"Did we get everything?" asked Lizzie.

"Absolutely my dear." said Martin. "Didn't miss a single thing."

They grabbed everything and walked out into the meadow toward a nice, big, shady tree.

Fawn got from under the car.

"I have to get to her." she said as she flew out not far behind them. She fluttered over them to the tree.

"I don't think Miss Rosetta has ever been to a picnic before. It's a good thing she came with us." said Lizzie

"Indeed." said Martin as he smiled at Rosetta.

She smiled back.

The three of them made it to the tree, under the perfect spot of shade.

Rosetta took the blanket and it instantly rolled out. She was kind of confused.

"Oh here. I'll so you." said Martin taking the other end. He guided Rosetta and they laid it on the grass.

"There."

"And don't forget the food." said Lizzie putting down the basket.

Fawn watched them from up in the tree. She needed for Rosetta to be alone so that she could speak with her privately without being seen.

The three shared, tea, crumpets and a few sandwiches. They talked and joked for hours during the outing. All the while, Fawn was still watching and waiting. She was starting to get bored, and even tired.

Soon it was dark. Lizzie was busy catching fireflies in a jar, while Martin and Rosetta were on the blanket stargazing.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" asked Martin with Rosetta cuddled under him as they laid together under the starlit sky.

She simply nodded.

"I'm really glad I, I had a chance to see it again after awhile."

"Father, I'm having some trouble. I can't seem to catch anything." Lizzie called over to him.

"Keep trying sweetheart." he called back.

Rosetta noticed her and got up. She walked over to her.

"Oh dear." said Lizzie quite frustrated.

Rosy tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

She signaled for Lizzie to give her the jar. She opened it and carefully began moving about gently, until she finally caught a few flies. Afterward, she handed the jar back to Lizzie.

"OH I get it, be patient." said Lizzie. "Oh thank you Miss Rosetta."

She hugged her again. Rosetta felt really loved from this.

Lizzie ran back out to catch more flies. This time more slowly and patiently.

Ro walked back over to Martin and laid down with him.

"Quite a wonder isn't she?" he asked.

Rosetta smiled as the two looked over to see Lizzie catch more fireflies.

"You know I usually don't get to spend enough time with her that often."

Rosetta gave Martin a puzzled look.

"Well because I'm always working, always traveling. But I've always wanted to study insects, ever since I was her age. Sometimes I wish I could do both at the same time."

Rosetta seemed to understand. She herself loved to interact with plants and what not, and lately because of her guy troubles, she's been spending less and less time with her friends.

Martin glanced down a bit at himself and Rosetta. They were very close to each other.

He looked back up at Rosetta who was looking up at the stars. As he stared upon her, the reflection of the moonlight, lit brightly down on her face. Her gorgeous green eyes glistened in the night. Her long hair felt warm. Obviously the stars weren't the only things shining tonight.

"Beautiful." said Martin in a silent tone. Rosetta heard him though.

She turned to him a bit surprised as if he was refering to her.

She pointed to herself.

"Ahem." he said nervously. For the first time in while, he had blushed.

Fawn, who had hid herself inside their basket, watched them. What was going to happen.

"You do look rather dashing tonight." he said trying to cover up his previous word.

Rosetta responded with a gentle smile and blush.

Suddenly something bright appeared in the sky. Rosetta looked up see it. She instantly recognized it as the second star to the right, where Neverland was located. He looked up to see what she was looking at.

"They are wonderful." he said.

She turned to face him.

"The stars."

She turned her head back up to the sky.

"See that one there?" he just so happened to point to the second star to the right where Neverland was.

Rosetta nodded a bit nervously.

"You know Elizabeth has this silly notion that fairies live in that star."

Rosetta was a bit surprised to hear this. She knew that she was actually a fairy.

"But I've repeated time and time again that they are just big balls of rock and gas." he sighed. "It's something that I'm sure she will grow out of one day."

She was a little annoyed by Martin's statement, but knew not to let it bother her.

"So anyway, how did you become...you know...alone?"

Ro looked back up at the sky in sight of the second star to right. She was beginning to think of her friends and Pixie Hollow. She put her head down.

"Something terrible happened to your family huh?"

She nodded her head in sadness.

"Well...well don't worry, you don't have to explain why. I know what it's like to lose someone, but you're entire family its...it's like life has lost all meaning."

She simmered on this thought. She was enjoying herself, being a human, but really her true purpose was being a garden fairy, tending to flowers, growing seeds, helping nature, and most importantly, bringing seasons to the mainland. On the other hand, she had perhaps finally found something she knew she could never find in Pixie Hollow, true love., and possibly a family with Lizzie as well.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost Elizabeth. She's...the only one I have."

He turned to Rosetta.

"And you have no one." he said feeling extremely sorry for Rosetta. She turned to him.

Rosetta took this quite deep. She had her friends, who were always there for her, but never has she had a good guy to comfort her like Martin. He was sweet, handsome, hardworking, thoughtful, fatherly, responsible, and always, always kind. He was even willing to take her in while she was out and homeless.

He smiled at her.

"But you have us now. We'll always be here to help you." he said reassuringly.

He stared deeply into her eyes. They sparkled even brighter.

Rosetta did the same. Her heart was bursting with butterflies. Was it true? Was she really starting to fall in love? With a human?

Fawn looked up at them, anticipating of what was about happen.

Martin and Rosetta had their eyes fixed on each other like hawks, neither one of them wanting to stray away. Their eyelids lowered, like they were about to close. Then slowly their heads moved in closer and closer.

Fawn's eyes widened in shock.

"No Rosetta, don't do it. Don't do it." she whispered like she wanted to stop it before it happened, but she couldn't try and risk revealing herself to Martin.

The two of them moved in closer and closer. Their lips just mere inches from each other. Rosetta wanted this more than anything. Slowly their eyes closed. They were going to kiss.

Fawn inched like she was about to try to break it up anyway. She felt helpless.

She gasped.

But before they could touch...

"Father?" called Lizzie as she was approaching them. They both backed away quickly.

"Oh! Yes darling?"

Lizzie yawned.

"I'm sleepy. Can we go home now?"

"Oh yes, yes! Sure." said Martin getting up quickly. "It is getting rather late so...we..."

He looked down at Rosetta, who was kind of disappointed, but smiled.

"...best be getting back." he said feeling a bit disappointed himself.

"Whew." said Fawn silently out of relief. "That was close."

Soon it was late, as the three were returning home. Lizzie was asleep in the back seat. Martin and Rosetta smiled at each other as they looked back at her, like proud parents.

Honestly to Martin, it felt really different to have someone else in the car, besides just Lizzie. Really it felt extremely different to have another woman around at all. Besides Mrs P. For years it had pretty much just been him and his little girl, no one else. But having a grown woman around was starting to become something special, really special. Martin didn't know for sure, but was he really starting to fall in love with a homeless woman that he simply took in?

Lizzie yawned again as Rosetta laid her down on her bed as Martin was on the edge of the bed watching. After they had covered her with the blanket and tucked her in, they gently stroked her back as she fell asleep. Another new feeling came over Rosetta as she kissed Lizzie on the cheek. It was as if she was Lizzie's mother, and Lizzie was her child. She carefully turned out the light.  
Martin left for his room. Rosetta walked out about to close the door. Before she did, she looked back at Lizzie and smiled.

"Good night my little angel." Rosetta thought before finally closing the door, leaving Lizzie to dream away.

Downstairs, Rosetta was preparing to go to sleep herself by the fire. It was warm and cozy as she was laying down a few blankets and fluffing her pillow.  
Suddenly a shadow appeared before her as she was fluffing. It seemed like a rather recognizable one at that. Like she had seen it before. She turned around slowly.

There before her, fluttered a very concerned Fawn. To her utter surprise. 


End file.
